1. Technical Field
Embodiments of the present inventive concept relate to a semiconductor device, and more particularly, to a semiconductor device for adjusting a load capacitance of a complementary bit line of a bit line sense amplifier, a method of adjusting the load capacitance of the complementary bit line, and a semiconductor system including the semiconductor device.
2. Discussion of Related Art
A bit line sense amplifier senses and amplifies a voltage difference between a bit line and a complimentary bit line of a memory cell. Layout methods for a memory cell array including a bit line sense amplifier include an open bit line method and a folded bit line method. The open bit line method allows a memory cell to be disposed at each intersection of a plurality of word lines and a plurality of bit lines, thereby minimizing chip area. In addition, the open bit line method allows a bit line sense amplifier to sense and amplify the voltage difference between a bit line and a complementary bit line, which are respectively connected to different memory cells, which are respectively connected to different word lines. However, in the resulting layout produced by the open bit line method, half of the bit lines at the edge of the memory cell array are dummy bit lines.